


Hounds

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Can Get Fucked, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Knights of Ren Are Women, Kylo Ren in Love, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: “Off.” He orders, snapping his fingers at his Knights, face practically shaking from how angry he is, “Now.”“Can’t we even – ?” One of them tries, desperate to come.“No.” He seethes, not even allowing them that. When they’re good they all get you, but when they’re bad, when at least one of them is bad, they all are punished. They’re stunned, frozen, haven’t gotten off of the bed yet, and Kylo doesn’t like this. He summons his lightsaber from across the room and ignites it, points it at them as he clings you close to his body.“Now!” He shouts, an order which the Knights waste no time obeying.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Reader, Knights of Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 166





	Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Empress, but can be read as a stand alone! x

You’re waiting for them, when they arrive. Standing in the docking bay with the praetorian guards who have sworn themselves to protecting you when Kylo and the Knights are away, you wait, eager anticipation in the air. You’ve got on your formal robes, long long long black silks and red jewelry that bleed ruby under the harsh lights of the fluorescents.

But there’s something underneath all the fabric that you think is exciting, something that you’ve gone ahead and done without Kylo knowing. You know he’ll like it, he’ll be obsessed with it, with the jewelry. He likes you cloaked in finery always. In fact, you’re not so sure he hasn’t brought you back some from this planet, this mission. He always showers you in beautiful things, why would this be any different?

It’s no surprise this time, when they arrive. You’re expecting them and they’re right on time, the ship’s airlocks hiss open, the hatch comes down and out steps your husband in all his glory.

He is filthy, absolutely filthy from the sweat blood dirt tears of his enemies, as he stands unmasked before you. He wastes no time in striding across the hangar, cape billowing out behind him, lightsaber clipped to his belt heavy and swinging with each of his long steps, heading straight for you.

He holds you too close, in a way that speaks to some difficulties on the mission.

Difficulties that make your anxiety spike when you only see two Knights standing behind him.

“Where are the others?” You ask immediately, although Kylo doesn’t bother to stop kissing you, your face.

“It’s just us this time.” Casey the eldest, your favorite of the Knights, says.

“Are they – ” You start. Kylo’s teeth dig into your throat, making your eyes shut and you let out a soft moan at the feeling of it, of his crooked canines biting into your flesh, nipping.

“They’re alright, on another ship. They’ll be here soon” Casey says again, because Max is staring at you, is transfixed by the sound of your moans, the sounds that Kylo deeps pulling from you.

“Oh,” You say with a grin, tangling your hand into Kylo’s hair and gently gently gently pulling his face out from where he’s shoved it against your skin, “Well in that case.”

Your eyes flick to Kylo’s and he nods, knows what you’re thinking. He turns to the women and regards them, notices the way they’re standing at perfect attention, the way their fists open and close, anxious to touch you. Warmth blooms in your chest, they’re always so anxious to touch you.

“I think they’ve earned a reward.” Kylo says, just loud enough for you to hear.

They don’t have to speak among themselves, not with the hivemind they share, so it’s purely for your benefit. But you like these Knights, like the way they make you feel good, and you shudder in Kylo’s arms, eager to give them a reward indeed.

You can’t help but feel powerful, with the way they walk behind you. Kylo is the only one allowed at your side, the Knights and the Praetorian guards marching behind you. It’s a procession, you know that. Those who pass by you in the hallway scurry to the walls, lest they get thrown up against the metal grating with the Force. The smart ones, the loyal ones, fall to their knees before you and Kylo, rulers of the known galaxy. There is respect, admiration there. It’s intoxicating.

Almost as much as the look on their faces when Kylo allows the Knights to disrobe you. Carefully, layer by layer they unwrap your body, looping the silks and satins across their hands and forearms before letting it all drape to the floor. They take their time with you, the women do. The men are more brusque, more rushed. Casey and Max have never been one to rush.

They all freeze, all of them, when they see the prize you’ve given them. Through each of your nipples are rings of kyber crystal, red and deep and dark, menacing. Kylo pushes through the women, comes to stand before you, his gloved hands cupping your breasts.

“For me?” He murmurs, letting the weight of them warm his palm through the leather.

“For you.” You reply, a big smile already coming up onto your face, pleased that he likes it.

He hums, rubs your nipples with his thumbs, and you can tell he’s toying with the idea of dismissing the Knights altogether, of taking you for himself straight away. But there’s tension in the air – they want their fill of you, and he had promised it to them, you knew, you had heard.

So, Kylo instead kisses you long and deep before walking over to his chair on the other end of the room, leaning back into the cushion like he does on his throne, his legs spready lazily as he’s already fishing out his cock. He’s a voyeur, your man, always has been.

With him seated, hand on his hard dick, already slowly stroking it in anticipation, you turn to the women. Casey and Max make short work of stripping themselves of their outer layers of armor – you didn’t like dirt on the bed, not from anyone other than Kylo.

You walk backwards to the bed, leading them a crook of your finger. Max rushes to your side, a warm hand on your back as she lays you down atop a practical mountain of pillows. She’s got long dark hair that’s braided back into thick ropes that sway down to her ribcage, and skin marred by many many victories. Her nose reminds you very much of Kylo’s sometimes, the beautiful proud way that it sticks out from her face with a slight hook that you love to trace your finger down.

Casey climbs up behind you, her calloused palms smoothing your hair away from your shoulders as she begins to suck marks onto your neck, your jaw. She’s so muscular, you can feel the ridges of her abs on your back as she breathes deeply. One of your hands finds its way into her short hair, nearly shaved down. Her tongue is rough and sandpapery, and you preen under it, you know what it can do, how it can make you feel.

With Casey at your back, Max takes the spot at your front, arranges your legs so nicely around her hips.

“I always feel bad, you know.” You say breathless, as Max begins to lick and wet her fingers.

You know where those fingers are going, and your cunt already begins to clench, to drool for them.

“We know.” Max says around her hand, using her knee to keep your legs propped oven.

“I like when you come back first.” You whisper, confide as Casey licks her lips, sucks on your earlobe.

“When the brutes are away…” She murmurs against the skin of your cheek, her hands coming around to cup and knead at your breasts, careful to not accidentally snag on the new pretty jewelry you wear.

“Mmm, the girls will play.” Max grins, as she bends you back so you’re practically laying on top of Casey, your legs falling open for her.

She has the longest fingers, out of all of them. Kylo once had them all compare, once had them all check, to see who would be best suited to fuck you which ways. They were grateful for it, for any of it, but Max was the most, because she got to touch the very inside of you, got to stroke the walls of your pussy with her long long long fingers.

“Yes!” You let out, already tingling, already shaking.

Because stroke them she does, expertly. They all can read you, can all hear you loud and clear thanks to Kylo, thanks to the bond you share with him and only him. He broadcasts it, when the Knights are good, so that they can get a feeling of your sensations, of your pleasure.

“Pretty girl, look at her.” Casey lets one of her hands leave your breast and instead comes up to cup your jaw, traces the edge of your chin, “All dolled up for us.”

Kylo groans from his spot on the chair, and your eyes flick to him, watch him through hooded lids as Max fingers you, as her thumb brushes over your clit and makes your head drop back onto Casey’s shoulder.

“She’s so sweet, taste.” Max says, pulling her fingers away for a moment and pushing them to Casey’s lips.

“Delicious,” Casey murmurs in your ear, her muscular arms winding like snakes around you, protective, possessive, “Like honey, or wine.”

Max chuckles at the way your hips rise, and she’s soon sliding her hand back through the crease of your thigh, collecting the slick that pools there from the way your pussy drools. She pushes it into you, three fingers and her thumb now, thrusting lightly, gently in and out of you.

“Oh – I – yes,” Your eyes are shut and your mouth is dropped open, but you’re greedy, selfish, you want more, want it deeper. “Please?”

You ask Kylo, and he growls from his chair, growls because he wants to be the one to do it, but neither have really had their fill yet, so he nods.

“Do it.” He orders, and soon there’s a flurry of activity.

Casey rolls you over and has you sitting on her face in practically no time. You’re too dizzy to even really process is, but then you don’t give a shit because you’re moaning, grinding your hips down onto her tongue. In the big comparison, Casey had the second longest tongue to Kylo.

Maybe that was why she was your favorite, out of all the Knights.

She holds your thighs, keeps you in place as you ride her face, her tongue fucking into your cunt so deep that you choke on your moans they’re coming so quickly. Max licks up the sweat that collects between your breasts, noses at your sternum, careful of the piercings. You like when the women fuck you because they’re always so careful, unlike Jov or Six who sometimes go too fast too much too rough.

Casey hums into your pussy, her nose pushing right against your clit, and you’re coming down her throat before you can even warn her – not that she needs or wants a warning. She’s good, swallows you down all the way, fucks you through the rush of your orgasm as your nerves light up, fire burning blazing through you all the way to your toes that curl.

Max guides your hand to her pussy, and you eagerly – if a little dazed – return the favor she was so kind to give you as you let her ride your hand.

She grins into your neck where she’s been pressed up against, teeth marking up your throat, as she moans, as Casey doesn’t stop eating you out.

You don’t know how it happens, but you feel your head turning to look over your shoulder, turning to look at Max, and there’s the ghost of a kiss on your lips that shocks you so much your knees smack against Casey’s side.

Kylo is out of his chair in an instant, his hard cock tucked back away into his trousers as he literally yanks Max off and away from you, pulls your hand away from her.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” He demands, jaw clenched too tight, eyes wild.

“I’m sorry I – ” Max realizes, realizes how badly she’s fucked up when Kylo shoves himself between the three of you, too angry to care anymore, as he lifts you up into his arms and crushes you to his chest.

Casey shoots daggers at Max with her glare, chin shining and thighs wet from where she had been fingering herself as she licked into your cunt. Max broke one of the rules, one of only two rules – no coming inside, and no kissing.

And now Kylo was _pissed._

“Off.” He orders, snapping his fingers at his Knights, face practically shaking from how angry he is, “Now.”

“Can’t we even – ?” Casey tries, desperate to come.

“No.” He seethes, not even allowing them that. When they’re good they all get you, but when they’re bad, when at least one of them is bad, they all are punished. They’re stunned, frozen, haven’t gotten off of the bed yet, and Kylo doesn’t like this.

He summons his lightsaber from across the room and ignites it, points it at them as he clings you close to his body.

“ _Now!_ ” He shouts, an order which the women waste no time obeying.

Casey could kill Max, from the looks of it. She just might. 

“Kylo it’s okay, she didn’t mean it.” You whisper, wiping your hands off on your stomach and cupping his face, kissing his cheek.

The red of the saber is crackling and hissing, spitting sparks red and angry, so angry. You keep kissing Kylo’s cheek, the corner of his mouth.

When did it get so dark in the bedroom, you wonder? Kylo must have lowered the lights, must have done something, because the red of this saber seems much more dramatic in contrast of the lowlight of the room.

It’s then that the other Knights of Ren join – and they are immediately on edge when they see the scene before them; Kylo holding you close, pointing his saber at Max, Casey standing off to the side with her arms crossed.

“Oh, just in time.” Kylo spits, leveraging the saber in their direction as he says, “Against the wall, all of you.”

“Kylo, darling it’s okay.” You try and calm him, but he shakes his head.

He’s nearly blinded with it, with rage, and he turns off the saber but instead pins them all to the wall with the Force, every single one of them. The Knights all had their own abilities, but none mastered the ways of bending time and space like Kylo, like your husband.

“You need to learn, that this angel is _my_ wife.” He seethes, arranging you so nicely on the bed, keeping them still pinned in place against the wall. “She is mine, you are here only to give her pleasure, do you understand?”

“Yes master.” The KoR say in unison, the men confused and the women ashamed, as Kylo wants them.

“None of you are so worthy as to kiss her lips – your filthy mouths filled with blood, how dare you assume you might taste her soul on her tongue?” He’s angry again, and the air spikes with the Force, things in the room rattle and shake.

He pulls his cock out again and sinks it deep into you, harsh and rough at first, making you moan loudly in the room, loud enough to cover the sound of the groaning metal as Kylo shoves his disobedient pack farther into the grating.

“We’re sorry, master.” They say in unison, some struggling against the way the Force chokes them, others melting into it.

His hips snap into yours harsh, and you’re gasping for him, your hands digging into his shoulder, fisting the thick fabric of his cape, pulling him farther on top of you. His cock hits you so deep that you can’t stop tears from pricking onto the corners of your eyes, and your back arches against the rough rough material of his tunic, smearing your stomach with the blood that’s been caked onto it from the battle he had just come home to you from.

But he’s too lost in it, balls deep, skin prickling and crackling with the force. He’s feral, almost, the way his teeth stick out from his jaw, greasy thick hair hanging in his eyes as he grunts into your pussy, fucking your come into your cunt again and again as he rolls your clit in his thumb and makes you shake around him.

“I give you the privilege of touching her, of fucking her, of coming all over her, and still your greed boils up?” He shouts, voice raised, voice so loud that they flinch, before it goes deadly quiet, low, and he’s covering your whole body with his, shielding you from their view as he rails you into the mattress, pushes you up onto the pillows with such force that you almost shove them all off the bed.

“Learn this now, this is my _life_ you are disrespecting so severely, my everything. This is the face of the Order. I am only barely worthy of touching it myself!” He snaps, and you shout out his name loud, because he presses a palm to your stomach and pleasure shocks through you directly from his fingertips, the Force flowing through him and into you, making you sob from how good it feels, making your pussy clench so hard around him that he comes with a loud, “Fuck!”

“Supreme Leader I – ” Max begins, but Kylo only throws a hand out and chokes her.

“I didn’t ask you to speak.” He groans, hips fucking his come into you.

You look down at the join of your bodies, the way that you can see the pearly white sticky come clinging to his cock as he forces it back inside you. It’s blurred, because you’re straining through your tears, as the Force winds its way into you from all angels, all of your holes filled. Kylo’s cock in your pussy, yes, but the Force shoves its way up your ass, down your throat, curls around your nipples and tugs on them hard, as Kylo kisses you.

He’s the only one allowed to kiss you.

“Leave us.” He orders, releasing his hold on everyone, on everything, letting them all drop from the Force. Kylo hadn’t realized, you didn’t think, that he had pinned Max up onto the ceiling.

He waits until they’ve all filed out of the room, after Casey and Max have dressed enough to be presentable as they stalk the halls of the ship awaiting their punishments. You wonder if they’ll punish Max themselves, before Kylo can get to her.

“Are you okay precious?” He asks, whispers, voice low from where he’s still buried deep inside you.

You shift your hips, and the post-glow of orgasm begins to fade, instead replaced with mild guilt. You hadn’t wanted anyone to get in trouble.

“I’m fine, really, Kylo I’m sorry – ” You start but he shakes his head, cups your cheek and kisses you, licks into your mouth.

“Shh, no, you have nothing to apologize for.” He says, tucks your hair behind your ears and brushes your tears of pleasure off your cheeks, “They should know better.”

And you nod because he’s right, they should. Max had just gotten carried away, that’s all.

“Don’t carve them up too much honey.” You give him a smile, a lazy hazy smile, and he rolls his hips against yours once more, groaning with a playful smile as he buries his face between your tits, gently flicks your nipple ring with his index finger.

“It’s my own fault, this is what we get with a pack of strays.” He sighs, content and relaxed and blissed out himself for the moment.

“Hmm, maybe.” You chuckle, “But they’re ours.”

And Kylo nods at that, because they are – they’re yours. Devoted and loyal to him yes, but he was loyal to you. He looks at you, love in his big brown eyes, eyes filled less with anger and more with softness, when he nuzzles against your chest, and says,

“Our hounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw


End file.
